Back to Harmony
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Paloma goes back to Harmony with anger and hatred towards her family. How will they all deal?


She walked off the plane slowly; almost in a tortuous way. Her manner was anything but excited or overjoyed, . There was disdain in her voice and in her manner. She did not want to be here; but, why should she have to want that? Why should she want to leave Puerto Arena for Harmony? There was nothing inHarmony for her. Just faded memories of home and a family that she had wanted her whole life but never received.

Those years where nothing but picturesque dreams now. The hope of being home with herfamily was now replaced by animosity and abandonment. All of which, she had a right to feel and display. All of which, she would display. It was time to make the pain she felt and endured be real for those who disregarded her and only sent for her when it suit their needs.

Her brother walked ahead of her in a hurry. He was so happy with Sheridan. She could see that. They both held hands and talked about the future to come. She noticed Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler walking cautiously behind them. They seemed to be admiring Sheridan and Luis from afar. Why would they be doing something like that? It wasn't like they knew either of them. Why should they be admiring them when they abandoned her in Puerto Arena? If anything, they should be looking at them with utter disgust? They left her; it was all there fault.

They knew she was coming home. Luis told Pilar, Theresa, and Miguel on the phone that they were bringing her back to cheer up mamma. That's all this was for them. She was like some trophy that they had to have for there dear beloved mamma. To Paloma, Pilar was not her true mother. Tia-Marie and Mrs. Wheeler were her true mother. Mr. Wheeler was like a father to her.

Yeah, papa had left them which forced Pilar to give-up Paloma; but, Pilar had never visited her. She never called her on the phone. Paloma didn't even recognize her own sister's voice. They were all strangers to her and that's how she wanted to remain. She wanted nothing to do with them. Once Pilar was better she was going back to Puerto Arena. Although, they'd probably ship her off themselves. After all, she was only there to please mama.

Luis turned around to look at Paloma who was walking aimlessly behind him and Sheridan. He could see the pain in her face. He could tell she did not want to be here. Hopefully, that would all change. He knew it would; it just had to change. Once she saw mamma, she'd be happy to be home. They would all be a family again minus Antonio, Miguel, and papa. Paloma was going to be happy when she saw mamma. He knew she would. She just had to be. What daughter wouldn't be happy to see her mother?

They were now arriving outside of the airport and into the parking lot were a limo was awaiting Sheridan. Luis shook his head no and Sheridan looked at him with disappointment on her face before reluctantly pulling her cell phone out to call for a taxi. When the taxi arrived, they shoved their suitcases into the backseat and crowded into the taxi for the two hour trip back into Harmony.

"So Paloma, I bet your so excited to go back to Harmony to see your family." Sheridan said.

"Not really but whatever will make mother the happiest." Paloma said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Luis asked annoyingly.

"Your a cop Luis; figure it out." Paloma said in a snotty rude tone.

"You know what Paloma? Why are you so against seeing mamma? She loved you so much she gave you away to be raised by our aunt. You should be happy that she thought of you so dearly." Luis said.

"Well I'm not and don't expect me ever to be. I'm just here as some charity act for her." Paloma said.

"Paloma that's not true. You know it's not true." Sheridan said.

"No, Sheridan I don't know that it's not true. Tell me, why didn't she send for me ever?" Paloma asked.

"She didn't have the..."

"I don't want to here that. How did Miguel pay for that ski trip?" Paloma asked.

Silence befell Luis. Paloma let a small smile escape. She had won that round and Luis knew she had won that round. Now it was mamma's turn.


End file.
